1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna; in particular, to a tunable antenna integrated system and a module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As an antenna serves as an indispensable component of a wireless communication system, the operating frequency and the bandwidth of the antenna as primary parameters thereof dictate the potential performance of the communication system. The operating frequency could hinge on the structure of the antenna while the bandwidth could largely depend on the match of the impedance between the antenna and the radio frequency circuit. It is time-consuming for the antenna engineer to adjust the operating frequency (or so-called resonant frequency) and the bandwidth of the antenna for the purpose of meeting the demands of the wireless communication system.
Generally, when the antenna structure remains the same without any modification, the match of the impedance between the antenna and the radio frequency circuit may be optimized by a matching circuit between the antenna and the radio frequency circuit. However, after the parameters of the matching circuit are determined, the operating frequency and the bandwidth are determined as the result. In order for the antenna structure to be operating in multiple frequency bands, the antenna structure itself and the matching circuit always need to be adjusted, complicating the design of the antenna structure and the antenna module having the same.